


First Meetings

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick meets a young DNA analyst while in San Francisco for a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

Nick hates conferences. He suspects that’s why his bosses sent him to this one, since it occupies half of his last week before he leaves Dallas for Vegas. Of course, he hasn’t really been allowed to do much of anything since giving his notice, so it could b worse. It’s also San Francisco, which means he doesn’t have to keep his guard up as much. And that’s exactly why he finds himself nursing a beer at a gay bar.

“This seat taken?” he hears, looking over to see a kid that barely looks legal, let alone old enough to drink.

“It’s open,” Nick responds. “No offense, but are you old enough to be here?”

“I’m twenty-two, this kid grumbles. “And I wish people would quit asking me that.”

“Sorry. It’s just that…”

“I look younger. Don’t remind me.”

“You hear it a lot?”

“Every freaking day. It’s gotten worse since I got my master’s and started working.”

“What do you do?” Nick asks.

“I’m a DNA analyst. For the crime lab.”

“Small world. I’m a criminalist. In town for a conference.”

The two spend the next several hours conversing about their similar careers and mutual love of science.


End file.
